Bennefrost One-shot
by Vampwolf13
Summary: A group of one-shots about Jack/Jamie. This will have a collection of stories, not all of them appropriate. Be careful and no hate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I ship this so hard my heart literally explodes. Also I don't have rights to these characters or the movie otherwise there would be sequel of Jamie and Jack being together.

Also there will be a homosexual pairing in this so please don't bother reading if you're going to hate on it.

He was sitting in his bed reading a book when he heard a knock on the window. Looking up he saw his favorite white haired guardian floating outside said window giving him a smile that would melt any girl (and the tooth fairy and her helpers) into a puddle of slush. Speaking of which, Jamie could feel himself turning into slush just looking at Jack and his hotness.

When he felt a cold hand tilt his chin up, he jumped so quickly that he fell out of the bed, book falling to the floor and shirt falling over his head. He could hear Jack chuckling at him and felt his cheeks up as he realized that all he was wearing was his x-large shirt and his snowflake undies. It had been a present from Jack on his 13th birthday last year and they were his favorite ones. He quickly got a handle on the situation by getting up and smoothing his shirt over his small body. He then turned his attention to the smiling guardian, trying his best not acknowledge the fact that said guardian was giving him a once over.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" he said trying to find out for the rather random visit from the spirit, not that he didn't love it.

"Nothing much kiddo. I was just bringing winter cheer and thought to check on my favorite kid and see if you wanted to have a snowball war." Jack said walking towards the bed picking up the fallen book and giving it a look. "Winter Legends: The Origins of Jack Frost, interesting book, but I think hanging out with me would definitely be better than reading about me in a book?"

"Well you aren't always here Jack." He said taking back the book. Jamie felt a little bit of guilt for saying that after Jack took time out of his schedule to come and visit him, but it hurt not having him around all year.

He suddenly felt two cold arms wrap around his chest and Jack's chest against his back. Then he was being turned around and facing the older teen as his chin was lifted so that he couldn't look away.

"Jamie I hope you always know that I'll be there for you even when you grow old and stop believing in me. I love you that much." With that he kissed the younger teen, his cold lips moving against the warmer ones in a way that made both boys breathless. After pulling apart they just stared at each other smiling.

"I love you too Jack and I'll always believe in you" He truly meant that and he could see the guardian of fun's eyes light up with joy.

"Come on," Jack said grabbing his staff from the bed and walking towards the window, "let's have that good old-fashioned snowball war." Jamie just smiled and got ready.

Later when both teens were too exhausted after they're crazy snowball fight which no one won, they just lay in the snow cuddling and enjoying the fact that they were there for each other no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2 Frozen Lake

Another one-shot! Yay!

Also you should definitely check out the other authors of jack/Jamie or Bennefrost as I liken it to.

Anywhosit another one-shot guys. This will be angsty, so if you don't like that then wait for the next chapter in a few days.

Jack was staring at the North's citadel and the frozen lands beyond. He hadn't left the North Pole in the year since… he couldn't think of about it. Doing so would be reopening the wound on his heart that he had tried so hard to stitch up. Even with all the other Guardians help he could still feel the sadness from being left alone.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the small, feminine hand that was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tooth looking down on him a sad smile on her face.

"Jack… You need to get back to work. The children of the world need some winter weather and it will help you feel better." She said, honesty and encouragement mingling with her words.

"I don't want to get back to work." Jack grumbled out, shrugging the kind hand from his shoulder.

"Please, Jack, you need to think about the children and being selfish…" she started but was cut-off when Jack rose up and started yelling.

"Selfish! You think I'm being selfish?!" He said anger evident on his face and in the billowing of the wind around him.

Tooth gave him a look full of pity. "Yes, Jack you are. Sitting here moping over Jamie's death is not going to help you or anyone else for that matter."

Her words just made Jack angrier and a full on snowstorm began to develop around the two. "You think it's selfish of me to sit here away from people. It's me who's being selfless! I'm here so that I don't cause accidents. So that I don't kill more people like Jamie…" When that got out the storm started to subside, the teen falling to his knees crying.

"Oh, Jack…" The older guardian said, leaning down and embracing the younger one in a nurturing hug. "It's not your fault Jack. You couldn't have known the car would have slipped on a patch of ice." She began patting his head and rubbing his back as he began to sob into her shoulder.

"But it's still my element. I'm supposed to have control over it. I could have made it disappear. I could've protected him, like it's my job too." Jack sniffled out. North, he felt so pathetic, sitting there and being emotional.

"It's ok, Jack. We can't always protect all the children. Besides Jamie would have grown up and there would have been more children that needed your care." She said holding Jack away from her smiling at him. When she saw the look of anger that shot through his face she knew she had said the wrong thing.

"Jamie would never have forgotten me." Jack said, showing her the ring that was on his finger. The look on her face was one of shock and realization.

"Jack… What did you do?" Tooth voiced, increasing in octave at each word said. Worry clearly evident in it.

"Me and Jamie wanted to be together, so we got married." Jack said a sheepish smile evident on his face.

"Jack! Jamie's a 15-year-old boy! You don't marry the children you guard." She said her voice becoming calmer as she realized yelling at him would get them nowhere.

"I was 16 when my parents told me to get married! If my dad hadn't died I would have too. Jamie wanted to marry me and you know what it doesn't matter now cause he's dead! The one person I loved in this world is dead!" With that Jack flew off tears streaking down his cheek.

Ever since that day no one has seen Jack Frost, not even the other guardians. However, it can be said that there was a lake in Burgess that was always frozen and would never melt even in the summer months.

SO I literally have no idea where this came from…

I guess this is what I picture would happen if Jamie were to die. Poor Jack!

:"( Now if you excuse me I need to go cry over what I just wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so if you guys haven't figured this out yet Jamie will be 16 in all of these unless told so in the story. Also I would love to thank those who have reviewed the chapters, as I love hearing comments and suggestions from people.**

**Thanks too:**

cvprincess2388

blackdawn0

monshari

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness

Loti-miko

Tsukin angel

**So again thanks to all for reading and I should be posting another soon.**

**Also on a side note I need you Jack/Jamie shippers to write some more fanfiction so that we surpass all other movies. I mean other than Avengers, but still help me in this perilous quest!**

Jamie's POV

I just didn't understand. Why had Jack looks so mad and ran off?

*Earlier that day*

Jack and I had been walking back from the pond where we had just gone ice-skating. Jack was talking about how excited he was for my 16th birthday and how I was going to love my birthday present from him.

"Come on Jack can't you just give me a clue to what you got me." I whispered to him, so I didn't look like a crazy person.

"Uh-uh bud! I'm not giving you anything. It would ruin the surprise and definitely the fun of it all." He chuckled.

"Pleeaaseee…." I begged giving him my puppy-dog look, knowing that it always worked on him. I could see something flash in his eyes and knew that he was going to tell me. Just then a Pippa, my best friend, came up to us and started talking, not noticing Jack like all adults and most teenagers do.

"Hey Jamie."

"Oh, hey Pippa." I said looking at the small girl, wondering why she was looking for me. She was usually at the mall, being surrounded by groups of men and boys, on her days off.

"I wanted to tell/give you something…" she said, looking at me with those eyes that so many of the boys and some of the girls said were the prettiest they've ever seen.

"Ok… What would-" before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. Right there in front of Jack. When she broke the contact I looked over and saw Jack smile before floating away.

"I like you Jamie. I really like you." She stated, on the verge of tears. Looking at her after what had just it made sense for me to tell her that I liked her too. I didn't though and as my mother always said, "Jamie Bennett if you don't like a girl be honest with her and let her down gently."

"Um, Pippa… You're a sweet girl and we're really good friends, b-but…" before I could finish I was cut-off by a look from Pippa that would have made any man feel like shit.

"You don't like me do you, Jamie. At least not in that way." She looked forlorn as she looked up at me. Then, a look of understanding crossed her face and before I knew it she was hugging me.

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. You stay in the closet as long as you need until you're secure." With that she left me standing there feeling clueless and wondering what the hell had just happened.

*End flashback*

Looking back at what she said it made me wonder why I hadn't chosen her. It wasn't that she or any other girl (or boy) was unattractive, I just didn't care. I would rather be spending my days with building snow forts, having snowball fights and ice skating/hockey with Jack then… It hit me. How could I have been so stupid! Of course, I didn't like Pippa or anyone at school I liked somebody else. Now I just had to find a certain winter spirit and tell him. This was going to take a while.

Jack's POV

I don't understand it! Why am I feeling like this?

"Uhh…" I fell from my place in the tree branch and into the giant pile of snow. I had been sitting in that tree, thinking (more like sulking as the Easter Kangaroo liked to call it), since Pippa and Jamie had kissed.

When I saw Pippa kiss Jamie I felt jealousy tie a knot in my stomach. I felt so mad that she kissed him that I had thought about pelting her with snowballs until she fell learned to stay away from my Jamie.

Wait, when had Jamie become my possession. I mean sure he was my first believer and best friend in the whole world, but it didn't make him mine. Great, now I sound like a jealous boyfriend. Then again being Jamie's boyfriend wouldn't be so bad.

What was I saying! I can't date Jamie! He's my best friend and it could ruin us. Besides I don't even know if he likes me.

"Jack?" I looked up to see two beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, from a face that made me heart beat faster.

"Hello, earth to Jack?" Jamie waved a hand in front of my face breaking my concentration and making me get up.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled, trying my hardest not to show my jealousy. After all, it wasn't Jamie's fault.

"Hey Jack we need to talk." He said giving me a smile that I knew was hiding something.

"Sure kid. Is it about that friend who kissed you, cause after all she is a very pretty girl. You should date her; you would make-" For the second time that day I was surprised. Jamie was kissing me on the lips. Before I could kiss back we broke apart, his warmth leaving my skin, making me feel cold and craving more.

"I like you Jack. I don't want anyone, but you. If you want we could be just friend, but I just wanted to let you know I like you." He smiled tears starting to form and his cheeks going a scarlet from who-knows-what. It was then that I knew I loved this boy and I had to tell him.

As he was about to walk away, I grabbed him and pulled him into a sloppy but passionate kiss. It took us a while to figure it out, but before we knew it our lips were meshing together like two puzzle pieces. I let my tongue glide over his lips begging for entrance. He parted his lips and I pushed my tongue in trying to feel every nook and cranny in his warm, wet mouth. My arms went to his waist and I pulled him closer trying to deepen the kiss. His arms went to entangle my neck as one of his hands started kneading my hair between his fingers. When we finally broke apart, both of us were gasping for air, flush coloring Jamie's face.

"That was definitely one of the best things I have ever tasted and done." I whispered into Jamie's ear. His face turned an even brighter shade of red as he looked at me. I could feel him lean into me hugging me tightly before I felt his lips press to my ear.

"Judging by the vertical icicle in your pants I would agree." He said chuckling as I looked down at the tent in my pants, feeling my pants get even tighter at the thought of Jamie knowing that.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go back to my place and I can melt that icicle with my tongue." With that he ran off, leaving me to follow him home.

**Me: Damn that last part was hot! I have no idea where that came from.**

**Jack: Uh huh. Sure you didn't.**

**Me: Quiet you! Or I won't make a sex scene with you and Jamie. I know you want it.**

**Jamie: Of course he wants it. He's horny.**

**Jack: Of course I'm horny, with an ass as hot and probably just as tight as yours who wouldn't want to bang you.**

**Jamie: You're such a perv.**

**Jack: You know you love it. *Hot make out scene***

**Me: Shit damn hell you two! Stop making out and get a room. Anyway comment, favorite and of course PM if you have any sexy ideas. Now if you excuse me I need to get these characters under control. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the last author's note that will be at the top of the page.

Jack: Finally…

Me: What was that bitch? *glares at Jack* Jamie control your man or I'll do it. Now where was I? OH! Thanks to everyone who favorited or/and followed. Love 3

"Jack are you sure we should be doing this?" Jamie asked the spirit. They were in Santa's workshop looking at the Naughty & Nice list. Jack had convinced (more liked dragged) Jamie to come with him. Now Jamie was standing guard while Jack wrote his name on the Nice list.

"Not really, but the Old Man's been nagging at me to get on the nice list. Well now I am." He said putting the pen down.

"You know, if I get in trouble with North I'm goi-" He was cut off by Jack's cold lips on his. Those lips were like a drug for Jamie and his teenage body. He just couldn't get enough, so it wasn't surprising that when they finally broke apart their appearances were disheveled and they were both panting heavily.

"Relax nothing's going to happen, and North won't find out. Besides if he does you can say I kidnapped you." He said it with such reassurance that Jamie almost believed. That was until he saw said Guardian standing behind Jack with a look that made Jamie want to wet his pants.

"Finding out of what, Jack?" Jack's head spun so fast that it made Jamie worry if the guardian did not break something. When he saw North though the guardian looked back at Jamie worry rising beneath the mischief in his eyes. "You not mess with book, did you?"

"What? Me? Of course not North. Why would I do that?" If Jamie didn't know Jack he swore he would have believed him with the sudden look of innocence on his face. Jamie did know Jack however, and so did North. That's why it wasn't surprising to see North smack the back of Jack's head like he was a bad child (which in this case he was).

"Rimskekorschikov! You mess with book, Christmas ruined! Jack, you know this!" He said then turned to look at Jamie and just shook his head. "And you brought young Jamie too. Jack Frost, fix book now!" With that final statement North pointed to the book and Jack sullenly went back to fix the book.

When North made sure Jack had done nothing else to the book and made sure to put yeti's guarding the book he turned to look at both boys.

"Better. Now we sit and talk about kissing you did and why it is you not have own room to do this in?" The look on both boy's faces when they heard that turned as red as candy canes. They knew there were in for a long night of sex ed from North which they knew was not a good thing…

Not one of my better stories but I liked the concept. Also I always wanted to know what would happen if Jack tried to write his name on the Nice list.


End file.
